Picking up after your pet is common courtesy in many places and the law in others. Typically, one uses a bag or paper towel of sorts and manually picks up the waste, puts it in a disposable bag, and throws it on to the garbage. Not only does this necessitate bending over, but the method is unsanitary. What is needed is a way to eliminate these disadvantages.